


Reviver: Resumo

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: Reviver é uma fanfic centrada em Damian Wayne, que reviveu e deixou o Robin morto. Porém, este é apenas o resumo de Reviver e todos os seus capítulos.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne





	1. Prólogo

Acredito que uma fanfic longa assuste leitores novos, logo, esta é a resposta que eu encontrei para todos aqueles que querem ler, mas temem enfrentar uma leitura longa. Aos leitores que já acompanham Reiver, esta é uma forma de matar a saudade enquanto esperam pela atualização.

A fanfic é dividida em fases, cada uma elaborando algum aspecto diferente da história. A primeira focou no estado de Damian; a segunda focou em como este estado interfere na família; etc.

Os capítulos são curtos, pois são geralmente “quebras de ações”. Os nomeados por uma palavra já entregam sobre o que o capítulo vai tratar; os nomeados como “Extra” são exatamente isto: momentos extras retratando a Batfamília (sem a presença de Damian).

Nas notas finais, gosto de apresentar os personagens para quem não os conhece, trazer curiosidades ou até mesmo abordar algum assunto que não foi bem elaborado ao longo do capítulo.

.

**NOTA**

Não é necessário nenhum conhecimento sobre o Universo Batman para começar a leitura. Basta gostar de ver esses personagens apaixonantes juntos, em momentos em **_família._** Gostar de dor e sofrimento é um diferencial - sou uma escritora “malvada” às vezes.

.

**ATENÇÃO: contém spoiller – leia por conta e risco** **♥**


	2. Fase 1

**01 - Prólogo**

.

_Alfred observa o Patrão Wayne com olhos preocupados. É madrugada, porém Bruce continua em casa – ao invés de Batman estar nas ruas de Gotham._

_O motivo é que o pai coruja está preocupado com o filho, Damian, que segue desacordado desde o **acidente** , sem apresentar melhoras em seu estado de fragilidade._

_._

— Damian já reviveu uma vez, ele pode e vai fazer isso novamente.

— Como, Alfred? Já fazem meses desde que ele... — Bruce não conseguiu terminar, o gosto de amargura e culpa o tomavam sempre que ele falava do estado frágil em que o filho se encontrava.

— Confie nele — o mordomo colocou um sorriso esperançoso no rosto, se aproximando — Confie que dessa vez ele não vai dar os mesmos passos certos por caminhos errados, que vai fazer tudo diferente.

— Se isso acontecer, Alfred... — Ele segurou um pouco mais forte a mão do filho — Se isso realmente acontecer eu prometo ser um pai diferente. Eu vou reviver junto com o meu filho, o Bruce Wayne que todos conhecem vai morrer e reviver sendo um bom pai.

.

.

**02 - Obliterado**

.

_Na mesma madrugada, Damian finalmente acorda._

_As primeiras pessoas que ele (re)conhece são Alfred Pennyworth e Richard Grayson – Batman está combatendo o crime. Os dois levam alguns minutos até se perceberem uma grave sequela do acidente: **amnésia**._

.

— Quem eu sou!? — O rapaz estava confuso, beirando o desespero. Tentar entender todas aquelas informações não ajudavam em nada, além de deixa-lo ainda pior.

.

.

**03 - Recomeço**

.

_Bruce é impedido de ver o filho assim que chega na Mansão Wayne. Depois de uma curta conversa com Dick, seu filho mais velho e primeiro dono do título de Robin, ele entende quão extensivas foram as sequelas daquele acidente._

_Isso não o impede de recomeçar, assim como havia prometido. A primeira coisa que faz como um bom pai, é tranquilizar Damian._

.

— Filho, como está se sentindo? — Bruce perguntou novamente, um pouco mais alto do que a primeira vez.

— E-eu? — O rapaz o encarou por alguns segundos tentando entender do que estavam falando e, assim que percebeu, abaixou o olhar se sentindo ainda mais deslocado — Já estou melhor...

.

.

**04 - Culpa**

.

_Apesar do aparente bem-estar de Damian, a culpa corrompe amargamente Bruce. Porém, ele fará questão de esconder isso do filho mais novo, porque não quer estragar essa nova chance._

_Damian pode ter acordado, mas está longe de ser o mesmo de antes: é calmo, educado... dá sorrisos simpáticos. É uma **criança** , coisa que nunca foi antes._

.

— ... Eles não precisam de chance nenhuma, precisam de um pai! — Bruce suspirou, pensando em toda a negligencia com a qual tinha criado suas "crianças".

— E você é o pai deles!

— Eu sou um péssimo pai, Alfred, e não sei como me tornar um melhor! — Constatou, decepcionado consigo mesmo — Ontem à noite eu estava fora enquanto meu filho estava tendo uma crise de pânico. Eu estive fora pela maior parte da vida dele, estive fora quando Dick precisou de mim, Jason, Tim...

.

.

**05 - Duvidas**

.

_Nada melhor do que um pequeno interrogatório no café-da-manhã!_

_Damian, em uma tentativa de tentar conhecer mais sobre a família Wayne e sobre si mesmo, prepara algumas perguntas para poder fazer ao pai. Bruce se saiu bem, apesar das respostas ficarem cada vez mais difíceis:_

.

— E quem é minha mãe?

Bruce suspirou e bebeu mais um pouco de café, seria uma longa manhã. Dick se amaldiçoou novamente, porém, preferiu fugir: se levantou com a salada de frutas dando uma desculpa qualquer com a boca cheia. Até mesmo Alfred, que estava levando uma jarra de suco, resolveu voltar para a cozinha quando ouviu a pergunta.

.

.

**06 - Irmãos**

.

_Jason Todd finalmente aparece._

_Diferente dos outros, ele não acredita em amnésia e muito menos nos outros efeitos colaterais. Para ele, é apenas mais um jogo doentio do irmão mais novo._

_Mas há uma coisa que Jason realmente acertou: tem algo de muito errado com o pirralho._

.

— Você pode até pensar que vai me enganar, mas eu não sou otário igual o Dick ou o B.

— E-Eu... — Angustiado e tímido, o mais novo se esforçou para encarar Todd nos olhos — Eu não estou mentindo, queria estar, mas eu não me lembro de nada. E-E... Eu... — Ele parou de falar e colocou a mão sobre a orelha e apertou. O zumbido era constante, mas a dor surgia sempre nas piores horas.

.

.

**07 - Equívoco**

.

_Damian só acordaria mais tarde, o que não impedia de Asa Noturna e Batman perguntarem como ele estava a todo momento._

_Isso só serviu para irritar mais ainda Jason – ele estava certo de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto. E, apenas por acreditar fielmente que era tudo mentira, ele recorreu a métodos extremos para provar sua teoria._

_Entretanto, ele só provou que estava enganado._

.

— Santo Deus! — Alfred gritou. Havia estranhado o sumiço demorado de Jason, mas nunca esperou ver aquilo novamente acontecendo.

— Alfred, Alfred eu não fiz por mal! — o rapaz começou a tentar se explicar, mas foi completamente ignorado. O mordomo praticamente arrancou Damian dos braços dele e deitou o garoto no chão — Alfred, você acredita em mim, né!?

.

.

**08 - Extra**

.

_Jason avisa ao pai que ele precisa voltar para casa, pois Damian precisará dele por perto quando acordar. Ou melhor: Jason, completamente fora de si, implora para que Batman volta porque ele e Damian precisam do pai._

_Apesar de esperar uma represália ou qualquer tipo de "castigo" por ter agido sem pensar, como sempre costuma fazer, Jason Todd recebeu apenas o que precisava: compreensão – e um abraço também._

.

Não precisava ser o maior detetive do mundo para saber do que o antigo Robin estava falando. Também não precisava ser um psicólogo para entender que tudo aquilo, em grande parte, refletia o quanto Bruce havia negligenciado suas crianças.

— A culpa é minha porque eu não estava aqui quando precisaram de mim. Eu estava longe mais uma vez... — a voz do morcego estava cheia de culpa — Mas prometo ser um pai melhor para você também, Jason.

.

.

**09 – Discordância**

.

_Todos observavam Damian dormir._

_Ele parecia apenas uma criança cansada depois de brincar o dia inteiro, o que escondia a real – e cruel – causa de ele dormir tão profundamente: o corpo ainda estava se recuperando de uma **crise epilética**._

_Bruce, Dick e Jason discordavam sobre qual seria a causa da crise e o que deveriam fazer a respeito. Alfred precisou colocar de ordem em tudo:_

.

— Cavalheiros, se querem continuar com essa discussão, peço que saiam daqui! — Alfred encarava os dois denunciando o quão irritado e até mesmo desapontado ele estava — Os motivos para o Mestre Damian estar nessa situação são vastos, desde traumas mal curados a até mesmo uma simples pancada na cabeça. Se querem escolher a causa quase saindo aos tapas para ver quem tem a razão, **saiam**! — ele reforçou — Porque o que essa criança precisa agora é de **cuidados**.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

.

.

**10 – Vermelho**

.

_Damian está tendo um pesadelo._

_Provavelmente o que tem de mais assustador nesse sonho ruim é o fato de que tudo são apenas **memórias** embaralhadas, com a brutalidade realçada por vários tons de vermelho._

.

Quase tudo era vermelho.

O mesmo vermelho de quando se fecha os olhos com força em um dia de sol: o vermelho de quem busca a escuridão.

.

.

**11 – Despertar**

.

_Damian acordou gritando de medo por causa do pesadelo. Uma mudança drástica de personalidade é que agora ele demonstrava os sentimentos da forma mais transparente possível – como uma criança._

_Bruce tentou acalmá-lo, mas no final foi Jason quem conseguiu tal feito – uma parte da redenção pelo que causou. Claro, primeiro fez devidamente seu papel de "irmão irritante"._

.

— Mas, mas...! — Damian protestou ainda com a voz embargada — Haviam pessoas horríveis, tudo era vermelho, tinham coisas estranhas e no final tudo foi destruído! — Ao fim do pequeno relato, ele já chorava mais uma vez. Ao menos conseguiu dar a ideia de que havia motivos para chorar, pensou ele.

— Eu gosto de vermelho — Todd sorriu de canto, se sentando na cama ao lado deles.

— Pela santa paciência... — Dick murmurou antes de um bocejo, repetindo as ações do irmão rebelde.

.

.

**12 – Extra**

.

_Richard e Jason aproveitam para conversar enquanto preparam algo comestível na cozinha – ninguém cogitou os sanduíches de pepino do Alfred como opção._

_No fim da conversa, Jason estava em cacos mais uma vez porque se sentia um monstro até mesmo pior do que o Coringa pelo que tinha feito._

.

— Jay, para de tentar ser o rebelde da família e admite logo que gosta do Damian! Você está bebendo mais do que nunca desde que acharam ele, isso sem contar todas as vezes que você dormiu sentado ao lado da maca porque "não tinha coisa melhor para fazer", e...

— Cala a boca, cabeçudo! — Toddy o empurrou, abrindo a adega e pegando uma das garrafas.

— ... E eu só acho que você deveria aproveitar isso tudo pra se aproximar do guri. — ele terminou o que ia dizer antes. Não queria revidar o empurrão, até porque precisava vigiar a pipoca para ela não queimar.

— Ele nunca gostou de mim, Dick, mas pelo menos antes ele não tinha medo ao ponto de ter uma dessas crises de pinscher...

.

.

**13 – Manhã**

.

_Alfred levou um verdadeiro susto quando chegou na mansão pela manhã e encontrou a cozinha em um verdadeiro caos. Só conseguiu se acalmar quando viu suas crianças se divertindo com o videogame._

_Depois de reestabelecer seu semblante habitual de tranquilidade, ele começou a colocar as coisas em ordem, iniciando por dispensar **todos** para um banho matutino:_

.

— Senhores, creio que este seja o fim da partida. — O mais velho caminhou e ficou na frente da TV. Todos suspiraram já imaginando o que viria, excerto por Damian, que não fazia ideia se deveria deixar o controle de lado ou continuar jogando, como o pai estava fazendo. — Se estão acordados e alimentados... mal alimentados, aliás, vocês podem ir se lavar e se aprontar para um café-da-manhã em família que será servido em... — o mordomo checou o relógio de pulso, ainda não eram nem seis da manhã — ... quarenta minutos.

— Ouviram o Alfred, rapazes. Para o banho, todos os três... — Disse Bruce.

— Exatamente, Patrão Bruce, **todos** para o banho.

.

.

**14 – Banheira**

.

_Bruce fica encarregado de ajudar o filho no banho. A perna quebrada serviu como desculpa para a real causa de não quererem ele sozinho – medo de uma nova crise._

_Enquanto ajudava Damian, foi possível relembrar do péssimo estado em que o pequeno estava quando foi encontrado: as cicatrizes estavam lá. Porém, Damian não sentia absolutamente nada... nada excerto uma "vontade" fora do comum._

.

— Promete não me achar estranho?

— Prometo.

— ... Dá vontade de bater minha cabeça em algum lugar com força o suficiente para ela quebrar, só para eu conseguir enfiar meus dedos lá dentro e arrancar esse inseto que fica zumbindo o tempo inteiro. Mas não posso fazer isso, não deu certo quando eu tentei.

.

.

**15 – Esboço**

.

_Damian estava em seu antigo quarto, acharam melhor aloca-lo em um quarto novo quando ele acordou - devido à falta de memórias._

_Alfred se juntou a ele, tinha ido levar o café-da-manhã. O mordomo acompanhou de perto todo o encanto daquela criança com os próprios desenhos; encanto este que o instigou a querer desenhar algo:_

.

— Hun... — Damian tentou pensar em algo, mas considerava tudo difícil o suficiente para não ser uma boa ideia — Aqui?

— ... Aqui?

— ... É, onde eu moro. Aqui... — O mais novo tentou pensar em uma explicação melhor — Essa casa grande... Senhor Pennyworth, aqui é uma mansão?

— Sim, aqui é a Mansão Wayne.

— ... Wayne igual ao nome do meu pai?

— E igual ao seu nome também.

.

.

**16 – Relação**

.

_Selina e Bruce estavam discutindo sobre a relação que, aparentemente, já não tinham mais. Tudo começou quando ela perguntou por Damian, já que não o viu no laboratório da caverna – o que a deixou temendo o pior._

_A tal discussão terminou antes que ela conseguisse arrancar as respostas que queria de Bruce. Porém, ela ganhou algo bem melhor: Damian Wayne, são e salvo, bem na frente dela... na verdade, ela ganhou algo ainda mais valioso que isso:_

.

— Prometa para mim, Damian... — Ela suspirou, segurando o rosto dele pelas bochechas e pediu tanto por si quanto pelo seu morcego: — Prometa que nunca mais vai nos deixar tão preocupados!

— Eu prometo, mamãe — O mais novo respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar pela timidez em falar aquilo, em chamar uma "desconhecida" de um jeito tão próximo. Ele queria ter ela por perto, mesmo que fosse problemática...

.

.

**17 – Percepção**

.

_Richard estava acalmando o irmão mais novo. Damian ficou nervoso porque os "pais" brigaram – Bruce não achava certo Selina encarar tudo como uma brincadeira._

_Agora, quem estava nervoso era Dick, porque seu amado irmãozinho não apresentava melhorar. Tudo só piorou quando Bruce e Selina foram ver como Damian estava, encontrando-o no meio de uma nova crise – coisa que o irmão mais velho não notou devido o nervosismo._

_... Apenas Alfred teve coragem para constatar o que todos temiam:_

.

— Alfred, isso significa que... — Bruce começou, sem coragem para terminar.

— Sim, Patrão Bruce — o mordomo respondeu sem encará-lo, preferiu dedicar sua atenção exclusivamente à Damian — Damian é, infelizmente, **epiléptico.**

.

.

**18 – Extra**

.

_Para constatar o que Damian realmente tinha, seria necessário leva-lo para ser examinado por profissionais da área, coisa que Bruce e Alfred estavam se preparando para fazer – às pressas, pois quanto mais rápido melhor._

_Porém, fez questão de se despedir dos filhos, como um bom pai:_

.

— Já terminei com os documentos, estou pronto! — Bruce suspirou, segurando com mais força a pasta com todos os exames médicos e tantos outros papéis que precisaria entregar ao médico especialista em Metrópole. Todos devidamente organizados, assim como alterados quanto às "causas".

— Manda notícias... — Richard pediu, já estava um pouco mais clamo.

— E traz uns hambúrgueres... — Todd pediu, fingindo estar indiferente quanto a tudo.

— E vocês dois: se comportem — Dessa vez foi Bruce quem pediu algo, puxando os dois filhos mais velhos para um abraço, abraço este que foi retribuído até pelo filho rebelde.

.

.

**19 – Examinado**

.

_Damian descobriu que odiava hospitais assim que chegou na Clínica de Neurologia de Metrópole, quando quase foi forçado a realizar um exame._

_Bruce descobriu que, por mais que odiasse estar em hospitais, ficaria lá o tempo que fosse necessário para saber o que o filho tinha._

_Alfred descobriu que não era apenas Damian quem estava sendo examinado naquele lugar pelo Dr. Garner:_

.

— Acredite, Pennyworth. Este não é o primeiro caso de um milionário que pode acabar com a minha vida profissional com apenas uma ligação, então sinta que pode confiar em mim. — A este ponto, Alfred o encarava quase certo de que Batman e Robin haviam sido descobertos — Damian sofre maus-tratos ou negligência?

— ... Si-sim? Perdão, eu não entendi a pergunta — O anoso desconversou, soltando uma risada abafada — Acredito ser a idade chegando.

— Vou ser ainda mais claro: Bruce Wayne permitiu que o filho se machucasse de alguma maneira? Não estou falando que foi exatamente ele quem jogou o filho do alto de uma montanha com neve, talvez um dos irmãos mais velhos...

.

.

**20 – Extra**

.

_Já era o quarto dia de Bruce Wayne em Metrópole e Clark Kent, como melhor amigo e um repórter enxerido, foi atrás dele para tentar arrancar qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar a estadia tão demorada dele em uma Clínica Neurológica:_

.

— A última vez que você ficou assim, a Terra estava sob...!

— Não importa. — o interrompeu, continuando logo depois: — O que me importa é o **meu filho** , a minha pressão eu trato depois. O resto do mundo: a Liga da Justiça cuida.

Clark Kent, deixando novamente seu lado jornalístico se aflorar enquanto conduzia o amigo pelo corredor em passos lentos, começou:

— Já tenho o título da minha matéria: "Pai do ano tem ataque cardíaco tentando cuidar do filho", uma experiência realmente nova para você... Não! Não é chamativa o suficiente! Que tal essa: "Pai inconsequente enfarta deixando seus filhos órfãos", hun? — sem conseguir se controlar, ele acabou dando um de seus sorrisos idiotas e continuou: — Pobre Alfred, precisando fingir que não notou o seu estado ainda... ele também deve estar à beira de um ataque de nervos!

.

.

**21 – Extra**

.

_Tim Drake finalmente aparece, queria conversar com Bruce. Não tinha ido antes porque estava ocupado demais tentando estudar as "linhas temporais divergentes"._

_Jason e Dick explicam a ele que os mais velhos estão fora, levaram Damian para exames. Tal afirmação desencadeia uma preocupação diferente da esperada no jovem Timmy:_

.

— Espera... É sério? Isso é sério? Damian realmente está mal? — o rapaz se levantou — O quão sério isso é? Eu... — ele começou a andar de um lado ao outro — Achei que era só uma maneira do gremlin não ser prejudicado por todos os problemas em que se meteu, mas se isso está acontecendo talvez seja o ponto de reflexão e...

De repente, já não existia mais ninguém naquela sala de jogos. Nem mesmo ela existia. Tudo o que passava na mente de Timothy eram as várias e várias variáveis que tinha estudado nos últimos meses e como algumas delas convergiam até um ponto em comum. Estava perto.

— Eu acho que ele quebrou — Jason murmurou enquanto assistia o mais novo zanzar de um lado para outro falando de coisas das quais ele não fazia ideia.

.

.

**22 – Testado**

.

_Depois de acalmar Damian para mais um exame, Alfred vai ver como o Patrão Wayne está. Bruce teve um princípio de infarto e estava em repouso absoluto._

_Ao chegar no quarto do "filho", Alfred se surpreende com a visita de uma jornalista bem mais insistente que o anterior: Lois Lane._

.

— Agora eu entendo o "Pai inconsequente enfarta deixando seus filhos órfãos" — A repórter disse com certa graça, impedindo Bruce de fazer o que ele queria — Precisa estar bem para conseguir cuidar do Damian, Bruce.

— Se tentar colocar juízo nessa cabeça dura resolvesse de algo, Senhora Lane... — Alfred suspirou, cansado.

— Sei o que está passando: tenho meu próprio cabeça dura em casa! — Ela acabou rindo — Já tenho uma nova manchete: "Após enfarte, milionário continua inconsequente"

.

.

**23 – Extra**

.

_Depois de passar toda uma tarde entrevistando os Wayne, Lois já tinha sua notícia para estampar a primeira página do Planeta Diário. Porém, ela não faria isso com um velho amigo, não se aproveitaria da desgraça alheia para se promover..._

_Principalmente porque parte de toda aquela desgraça rondando os Wayne parecia ser algo bem mais planejado do que simplesmente devido ao acaso._

.

A jornalista ligou o carro novamente, estava chegando ao fim do relato.

— Eu não iria falar isso na frente do Bruce e muito menos do Pennyworth, eles estão sobrecarregados demais. Mandei Jon ir para casa e espero que ele esteja lá quando eu chegar. Eu só quero esquecer tudo isso durante o jantar, não quero ficar chorando perto dos meus meninos... — Ela bateu os dedos no volante, se preparando para voltar à pista — Você é a única que vai conseguir arrancar eles daquele lugar sem explosões, gritaria e qualquer outra coisa que faça mais jornalistas irem até lá. Sinceramente, eu não sei como não tem vários deles de prontidão como urubus...

Ela pegou o celular com uma das mãos, pronta para encerrar aquela mensagem.

.

.

**24 – Extra**

.

Jonathan Kent acompanhou a estadia de Damian naquela Clínica e tinha certeza absoluta que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo. Desobedecendo o pedido da mãe, Lois, se aventurou na assustadora Gotham para pedir ajuda para Damian.

Entretanto, as coisas não saíram tão bem quanto ele queria: o único que estava na Mansão Wayne era Jason Todd.

.

— Não! Não é isso! E-eu... — O mais novo respirou fundo e decidiu tomar coragem, afinal, um dos irmãos de Damian – que ele fazia questão de não considerar como **_irmãos_** – poderia ajuda-lo — Eu sei onde Damian está e sei que ele está doente, não precisa fingir comigo! Mas alguém precisa **salvar ele** , estão fazendo **_coisas terríveis_** com o Dami naquele lugar e...!

— Ei, ei, ei... — Todd murmurou, dando uma risadinha sínica no final — Já que não preciso fingir, Superboy, que tal isso: salve o pirralho fedido você mesmo **. Isso não é problema meu**! — E fechou a porta.

.

.

**25 – Resgate**

.

_Já era a madrugada do quinto dia que Damian passaria naquela maldita Clínica Neurológica. Alfred e Bruce não estavam com ele, fato de grande proveito para o Dr. Garner, o neurologista que "cuidava" do pequeno._

.

— Se não tiver resultados dessa vez, eu vou ter que ser mais drástico — Dr. Garner disse contrariado, se aproximando de Damian — Seria uma pena ter que abrir você para conseguir as respostas que eu quero, Damian. Então, seja um bom garoto e colabore dessa vez — ameaçou, segurando o rosto do pequeno pelas bochechas.

— ... não! — Ele tentou soar corajoso, quando na verdade só queria ser salvo.

.

_E, contrariando todas as expectativas, Jason chegou para resgatar o irmão mais novo. Justificou quaisquer artifícios duvidosos que utilizou como "necessários por uma boa ação"._

_Mas cuidar de Damian agora exigia se desfazer de qualquer mágoa antiga e encarar aquele pirralho irritante como uma criança frágil, porque era apenas isso que Damian Wayne era agora... não era tão ruim assim, afinal de contas._

.

Jason, que estava começando a achar divertida aquela versão do pequeno Demonio Wayne, perguntou:

— Com fome? — Ao receber um aceno positivo, ele colocou as mãos no volante e se preparou para aproveitar toda a velocidade daquele carro em junção à uma pista limpa — Vamos resolver isso!


End file.
